1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foamed-rubber member, and more particularly to a method of fabricating foamed rubber members.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the objectives of increasing ventilation, reducing weight, and lowering the cost of fabrication, some foamed rubber cushions are made into meshed members, such as the skidproof cushion used at home or in car. Conventional methods of making the meshed foamed rubber cushion include: 1) A meshed member woven by yarns is soaked with a rubber foaming raw material. The material is cohered on the meshed member for foaming. 2) Use mold or cutter to make the rubber cushion into a meshed member.
The conventional methods still have drawbacks. First, the conventional methods cannot make the meshed cushion in a single process. Second, the first conventional has a poor flexibility because of the yarns. Third, the pure meshed foamed rubber products cannot reach the requirement of product variety in the present market. A new product is presented by attaching a fabric on the meshed foamed rubber member.
A conventional method of attaching a fabric on a meshed foamed rubber member is to coat glue on a rubber sheet before the foaming process. The chemical reactions of the foaming process press the fabric on the foamed rubber member. But the glue produces air or water pollutions.